The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Ethanol, also know as ethyl alcohol, is a flammable, colorless chemical compound that can be mixed with gasoline to fuel an internal combustion engine. Flexible fuel vehicles include adaptations that allow the vehicle to run on various blends of gasoline and ethanol. For example, E85 fuel contains a mixture of 85% ethanol and 15% gasoline. A virtual flex fuel sensor along with a fuel estimation method determines a concentration of ethanol in the fuel. Based on the concentration level, the air/fuel ratio is adjusted and the engine operation is controlled accordingly.
If a fault were to occur on any one of the inputs to the fuel estimation system, the estimation method typically is disabled. Therefore, the estimate of the concentration level is not updated. If a refuel event were to occur after disabling the estimation method, the actual ethanol concentration level could diverge from the estimated concentration level. For example, if the vehicle contained E85 fuel prior to the fault and the driver added gasoline after the fault, the estimate will be very different from the actual concentration level. An incorrect estimation can impact vehicle startability and vehicle drivability.